


further exploration

by WattStalf



Series: Problematic OTP [27]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mirrors, Multi, PWP, eddie is underage, sorry for more filth, sort of a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: (Takes place after the events in doorway)Sally has a really pretty, really ornate full-length mirror and he stands in front of it, taking a deep breath, taking some time to ask himself if he's really going to do this.





	further exploration

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote that fic at the beginning of the summer with Eddie, Sally, and Hollis, and this takes place in that universe, under the assumption that, after the fact, they ended up in a relationship and living together. Eddie is still trying to figure out his thing about reflections and being watched.  
> Sorry for the filth, bet you bitches thought you'd seen the last of me. I'm filthy and it's been a year since I posted my first Watchmen fic, so here's this one??? idk

It is a weird adjustment for Eddie, getting used to living in a new place. Sally's house is nice, just outside of the city and with more than enough space for the three of them, and Eddie had grown used to his small, dingy apartment. His parents' house had been nice, but he'd always spent as little time as possible there, and it'd been nearly two years since he'd left for the city anyway. Getting used to waking up somewhere like this, and not waking up alone, takes some time.

Though he does sometimes get lonely when their schedules mean that he is the only one at home, he also doesn't mind getting some alone time. Not just because that is what he's used to, but because there are still some things that he feels more comfortable doing by himself, considering he is still getting used to the fact that he's into so many things he hadn't previously realized. Having some time by himself gives him a chance to indulge without going through the process of remind himself that it's okay to be completely open around Sally and Hollis.

On one of these nights when he's at home by himself, he gets undressed and puts on his costume- he isn't sure _why_ he preferred doing things all dressed up, but, then again, he's part of a group of people who put on costumes for a variety of reasons, so it was bound to have an effect on him eventually- and goes into their bedroom. Sally has a really pretty, really ornate full-length mirror and he stands in front of it, taking a deep breath, taking some time to ask himself if he's really going to do this.

But he can't just talk himself out of it when he's been thinking about it for days, and waiting for the chance to be alone, so he grumbles to himself about how he has no choice and he closes his eyes and he thinks about Sally. And Hollis, but he's still a little uncomfortable with the fact that his feelings extends to the other man in the relationship. Whatever the case, he thinks about them, and how they've played before and how the two of them aren't home and how he's going to take care of himself without them, and he's hard in no time at all, pulling at the zipper of his costume.

He peeks one eye open to see how he looks as he pulls out his cock. It's every bit as embarrassing as he'd expected, and his cheeks are a bright pink, girly and pathetic, and he hadn't noticed that he'd started biting his lip. He closes his eye quickly, taking a shaky breath, and he returns his thoughts to Sally. Sally and Hollis and the night he caught them together, and how pathetic he had been then, how he had had no choice but to run home and jack off, even though he had just caught the girl of his dreams fucking another man.

And then he remembers catching sight of his reflection in the window, and that was when _this_ whole mess had started. He _likes_ how he looks when he likes this, he likes it just as much as he hates it. Eddie especially likes it when he's doing this in front of them, like the night their relationship began, when Sally had made him put on a little performance for her and Hollis. He doesn't know why he's so fucked up, why he gets so goddamn horny over such humiliating things, and it's easier to it like this, when he's alone.

Like this, he is his only audience, and he runs a hand through his hair before he opens his eyes this time. This time, he opens both of them, and he moans a bit too loudly when he sees the young man in front of him. With his hand wrapped around his cock and his hair messed up and his face more red than pink now and that desperate expression on his face, he can hardly stand the sight of himself. He takes a moment to imagine seeing this from Sally's eyes; he really tries to get in her shoes for a second, to be the confident, beautiful woman that everyone wants, to catch this guy, this _kid_ putting on such a display and to know it's because of her.

And then he thinks about being Hollis, about being just as confused about what the hell he's doing with another man, about being just as interested in Sally. He thinks about being the one to win her first, and about his rival being so pathetically jealous that he's driven to do something like this. Hollis has made fun of him plenty of times before, with Sally's permission, and Eddie knows that he must look down on him for this, at least a little bit.

His breathing is ragged and he can feel words on his lips, the taunts he imagines from them, but he doesn't know if he dares to say them out loud, even in their silent, empty home. But he can hear Sally's voice echoing in the back of his mind, the things she said to him that night when this began. _I told you he was a little pervert, didn't I?_

“I...” he starts, then trails off. He stares at himself, scowling, challenging his own reflection. “I told you he was a little pervert, didn't I?” Her words sound strange in his voice, which is bordering on a growl right now and is much too deep, but he doesn't dare try to impersonate her. Even _he_ isn't going to sink that low tonight. He decides to try something else.

“ _Whore_ ,” he practically snarls, hurling the insult at himself like he isn't speaking to himself or like he's speaking as Sally, or even speaking as Hollis. Right now, he doesn't think it matters; right now, he doesn't care that he isn't supposed to like Hollis and that that part of the arrangement is one big mistake. He's getting really close, really fast, and he can hear Sally's voice again.

_Well,_ that _was quick_ .

Did Hollis laugh at him when she said that or is he just remembering it that way now because he  _wants_ to remember it that way? Did they both laugh at him? He's a comedian, he wants to be laughed at, but the things he's doing for laughs these days...it's enough to make  _him_ laugh, and it comes out shaky and broken and he tries to stare himself directly in the face when he comes, but his eyes fall shut of their own accord.

He keeps them closed for a while after that, struggling to catch his breath. This isn't the first time he'll have to wash the mess out of his costume, because of course he's used to aiming for his stomach, and he wonders if he's going to have to clean Sally's mirror too. None of that matters to him right now, and he lets the strange, pleasant mixture of shame and ecstasy wash over him while he pants.

Until he hears Sally's voice, teasing him from behind him and he jumps. “You couldn't even wait for me to get home?” she asks and she laughs, causing his face to go a bright shade of red. She walks up behind him and he can see her reflection in the mirror, getting closer and closer until she is directly behind him, peeking around him to smile at the two of them.

“What am I going to do with you?” she taunts, and he remains stiff, humiliated and unsure of how to explain himself. “I think I'll keep you like this until Hollis gets home. It's only fair that I make you wait for him, right? And then he can see what you did all by yourself.” Already, despite his humiliation, Eddie can feel himself growing aroused all over again.

 


End file.
